Just a Dreamor Not?
by xXvampires-for-eternityXx
Summary: Team 7 has two new ninjas join their group...first story please be nice! T for language and rating may go up in later chapters! i dont own naruto i only own Suki and Kilalo SasuNaru and SakuIno R
1. New Kids

Just a Dream…Or Not??

* * *

'Geez how many times do we have to sit through this speech?? And just before we get assigned our teams…' Naruto thought. They were sitting through one of Irukas stupid lectures and in a couple of minutes they were going to get assigned there 3 cell groups and start there life as genin. Then right in the middle of his lecture there was a knock on the door. 'Oh thank god' the whole class thought. "Oh ya almost forgot we have to new ninja joining our village. They will join……team seven" Iruka said as he went to open the door. 'I wonder who's in team seven' Sasuke thought.

Then just as Iruka opened the door all you saw a blond head hit the floor with a loud thud. "Are you okay?" Iruka said as he helped her up. "I'm Fine" the girl said as she brushed her self off. Then another person walked in. Everyone started murmuring because 'it' was wearing a cloak and a hood was covering 'its' face. "All right class these are the new…girl… I mean Girls" Iruka said trying to quickly cover up his mistake. "So 'it' is a girl" a guy named Kiba said loudly. Everyone started laughing. When Kiba looked ahead from laughing with his buddies all he saw was a dark face. 'Crap' he thought as a fist connected with his face. "Okay guys calm down" Iruka said as he motioned for the cloaked girl to come down.

He told the girls to wait over by the window as he told everyone who was in the cells. "Okay team 10 is Shika, Ino, and Choji, and you sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 8 is Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, and you sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi" Iruka said as he went down the list. "And team 7 will be Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and the new girls, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Iruka finished off as he put the paper down.

As the time went by everyone's sensei came and got them soon only team seven was left in the room. "52" the blond girl said to break the silence that had settled over the room. They all looked at her except for the 'dark' girl. "What I don't like silence it bugs me" She said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to staring into oblivion, Sakura just looked at her weirdly then went back to drooling over Sasuke and asking him pointless questions like "what's you favorite color" or "do you like cats?" while Naruto ran up to the girl and tried to start a conversation with the random girl.

"Hey Im Naruto what's your name?" he asked loudly. "Im Kilalo" she said in an equally loud voice. And that my friend was the start of a real friendship. The all of a sudden there was two loud thumps. They all looked over to see that the 'dark' girl had walked over to a desk, sat down, put her head down and fell asleep within minutes.

Four hours past and their sensei was still not there. The all of a sudden the 'dark' girl sat up and threw four kunais at the door. And just before the kunais hit the door it opened. The kunais missed the guy in the door which they were guessing was their sensei. "My first impression of you is that I don't like you" he said in a low calm voice. "Meet me on the roof" he said as he disappeared. The two new girls followed suit. "Hey that's not fair" Sakura wined as they started for the stairs to the roof.

The three got to the roof about five minutes later. "What took you so long Naruto?" Kilalo asked him as she moved over for him to sit beside her. "Well we had to take the stairs" Sasuke snarled as his left eye started to twitch when Kilalo asked the question. "I don't believe I was talking to you" Kilalo said as she looked over to Sasuke whose eye started to twitch vigorously. But it stopped once sensei started to explain something.

They learned that their sensei was named Kakashi (they hadn't been listing when Iruka told them his name) and they learned that he didn't like to talk about his personal life. They learned that Sasuke was a cold hearted bastard. They learned that Naruto was a ramen obsessed, loud mouth, hyper active kid. And they learned that Sakura was a Sasuke obsessed fan girl. They were about to hear what the two new girls are like.

"Well my name is Kilalo Gekko, My Dream is grow up to be like my father, I like a lot of things, I dislike snakes, Perverts which includes Ero-sensei, latex and Spandex, and coffins and my goal in life is to the first female Sound Hokage" She finished with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay then now you" he said as he pointed to the 'dark' girl. "Well her name is Suki Uchiha, She likes Sharp Things, Snakes, Kyuubi, and blood. She dislikes blunt objects, Me, Spandex and Latex, Obsessive fan girls, and as you can tell she dislikes talking. I have no idea what her dream or goal in life is. And that's about it" Kilalo finished off ah she looked at everyone who at he moment was staring Suki.

They could not believe that this girl was and Uchiha and that she new and liked Kyuubi. "Ahhem" Kakashi cleared his throat. "Ya" the four yelled wile Suki just looked at him. "Meet me tomorrow at training ground seven." He said as he poofed away.

"She can NOT be an Uchiha" Sasuke yelled as he stood and pointed at Suki. "And why is that?" Kilalo asked slyly. "Because me and my brother are the only Uchiha left" he yelled in her face. "Oh really" Kilalo said as she walked over to Suki. Just as Kilalo approached Suki she held up her hand in a 'stop right now or ill kill you in your sleep' manner.

It was like she new what was going to happen. Kilalo stopped and looked at her with a pleading look. Suki shook her head. "Damn you wench" Kilalo whispered as she when and sat down beside Naruto. Suki just fingered her and walked off the roof. Literally. "So Sasuke-kun wanna go out tonight?" Sakura asked sweetly. "No" was his answer and then he walked off in the opposite direction of the way Suki went.

"See ya tonight Sasu-chan" Kilalo yelled as she and Naruto went to the ramen stand. "What did you say" he asked coldly. "Suki-san said that she used to call you that all the time and Hokage-sama said I could stay with you two" she said happily.

"Suki dose Not live with me" Sasuke said as his left eye started to twitch in a series of spasms. "well Sasu-chan Suki used to live there so technically its still half hers, that's the same with Itachi, the house is still half his as well… that's what Hokage-sama said" Kilalo said as she walked away. Sasukes eye was seriously twitching now. "You know Itachi?" he said as he turned around. "Nope never met him" She answered. Then she and Naruto were out of site.

Sasuke was muttering swears as he walked back to 'his' house. "Why dose everybody leave me?!" Sakura yelled to the sky. "Maybe cause you're an annoying little girl" She heard a Voice say. "You're annoying to Ino-pig" Sakura said back then a Fight broke out.

Suki was waking around Kohan aimlessly listing to her i-pod. 'You're not alone…' she sung in her head till she bumped in a hard chest and fell to the ground. She rubbed her head and looked up. She saw a red headed teen, a blond haired girl, another person with a doll on his back. "Watch were you're going you wench" The red head snarled. "Common Gaara she just a kid" the blond said to the one apparently named Gaara. "ya don't get her ma…" the one with the doll on his back started to say but never got to finish because Suki had gotten up and was at the moment brushing her self off. They looked at her. All she did was finger him and walk off. "Wow most people are afraid of you Gaara" but he got no answer because Gaara was currently watching the girl walk down the street.

"So Naruto what's you're favorite kind of ramen?" Kilalo asked as her and Naruto slurped down their tenth bowl of ramen. "Misto" he said as they finished their ramen and were now ordering there eleventh bowl. "Wow I didn't know there was some one elts who liked ramen as much as Naruto!?" a boy with a dog said. "Hey /slurp/ you're that kid /slurp/ that Suki-san punched /slurp/ in the face /slurp/" Kilalo said through mouth full's of ramen. "Ya, ya don't remind me" Kiba said as he ordered a bowl of ramen. "Well we gotta go mind taken care of the bill for us…thanks!!" Naruto said as they ran off. 'Bastard, this happens every time I eat with him' Kiba thought as he paid the bills and went home.

'That bastard who the hell did he think he was calling me a wench, Mr. High and Mighty. I tell ya that stick up his ass must be sideways' Suki thought as she walked down the streets fuming. "SUUUUKI-SAAAN" she heard some one yell 'damn I was almost home' she stopped. "Did you have a good afternoon?" Kilalo asked sweetly. "No" was all Suki said and then she walked off leaving two shocked ninjas in her wake. "dude did she just talk or am I imagining things" Naruto said in a very stunned voice" "nope that's Suki-san for ya, she only talks when she wants to and when she dose it scares the crap out of you" Kilalo said as she walked away with Naruto tailing after her. Then she stopped. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he avoided bumping into her. "We don't know were the Uchiha compound is" She said cluelessly. "Daaamn" they said in union and started looking for Suki.

Sasuke was sitting at the table when he head the front door open and slam closed. He got a kunai out and through it at the supposedly intruder. Suki caught it. "What the fuck! are you trying to do kill me so the house is fully your's!? Well I got news for you bastard you'll have to kill Itachi to if you want this house now PISS OFF!!" Suki yelled as she through the kunai back at the stunned Uchiha who just barely missed it.

After that two more people walked in he recognized Narutos and Kilalos voices. "Wow Sasu-chan you look like you've just been scared shitless" Kilalo said in a cheery voice. "Umm how did you know were I lived?" Sasuke asked recovering from his state of shock. " Oh well we asked sakura, your not going to like this but we had to set up a date with her in order to get her to tell us then we heard some one yelling about Itachi so we followed the voice" Naruto said as he sat down and made him self comfy. "You what" Sasuke asked with a hint of 'if-you-said-what-I-think-you-said-im -going- to- kill- you-both-so-slowly-you'll-wish-you-were-never-born' "you sound like Suki" Kilalo said as he went up stairs to find Suki. "Fucking assholes" Sasuke said as he when to barricade himself in his room.

Naruto and Kilalo felt sorry for setting Sasuke up on a date so they were trying to think up an excuse for Sasuke so he didn't have to go on a date. "What should we do" Kilalo asked Naruto. "I have no idea im stumped" Naruto replied bitterly. "Well we better think fast Sakura will be here soon" Kilalo said as she looked at the clock. "Ya" Naruto said as he too looked over to the clock. They thought in silence for a couple more minutes. "I got it" Naruto yelled loudly as he snapped his fingers loudly. He whispered the plan in her ear. "Cool sounds easy enough and it sounds pleasantly fun" Kilalo said as she tented her fingers and laughed in an Orochimaru fashion.

A couple minutes of evil laughter past then there was a nock at the door. "Ahh sakura-san how nice to see you, you look wonderful" Naruto started to say. "Too bad you won't get to go anywhere" Kilalo added in. "But you guys said that if I told you were Sasuke-kun lived you would set me up on a date with him!" sakura wined. "Ahh yes but you gave us Hyuga residence not Uchiha. And to think you're an ultimate Uchiha Fangirl I wonder if all the fan girls are this stupid?" Kilalo said evilly as she smirked.

"B….But that…" Sakura stuttered. "Just leave" Kilalo said and shut the door. Suki was in the shower and was pissed beyond belief. 'That stupid red head. Damn him to hell!! I really need my coffin…' Suki got out of the shower and started to get dressed. When she came out of the bathroom she heard laughing coming from downstairs so she when to check it out. "Did you see he face!!" Kilalo laughed. "Ya and to think I used to like her" Naruto replied. "Hey wench where's Sasu-chan?" Suki asked coldly. "Upstairs" Kilalo said as she scratched the back of her head. "Hn" was the only reply Suki gave Kilalo. Suki threw open Sasukes door. "Where's my room?" Suki said coldly. "What the hell don't you knock?" Sasuke screamed as he quickly pulled on some sweat pants. "Where's my room?" Suki repeated even more coldly than the first time. "Down the hall" Sasuke said as he put on a shirt. "Thanks" Suki said as she left the room.

Kilalo was woken up by a loud thud. "What the??" She groggily said as her vision started to focus. She looked around and saw Suki standing in the middle of the room with some clothing in her arms. "W….what are those for?" she asked pointing at the clothing. "These are you training cloths, and were half an hour late for team training so get your ass in gear" Suki explained as she threw the cloths at Kilalo. "Shit" Kilalo screamed. But it wasn't because she was late it was because she had made Suki late and Suki was never late. Kilalo scrambled around the house getting ready. It took her about five minutes to get ready. Once she was done they poofed down to the bridge.

"So you finally showed hu?" Kakashi said. "Wow your not late Sensei" Kilalo retorted back. "Ya, ya, ya" Kakashi said as he waved his hand in front of his face. "Well let's get started" Naruto said as they went down to training ground seven. "Well this is you survival test. You have to get one of these two bells. The two who get the bells pass the rest go back to the academy" Kakashi explained. He then got out a orange book and started reading. "Okay then" Naruto yelled as he got ready to charge Kakashi. "Hold it" Suki whispered as she grabbed Narutos shoulders. "Let's go talk this over, come on" She whispered as she walked away in to the forest. "Okay…" Sakura said as they followed her. 'That ones the smarter one out of that group, she already knows what to do wow…" Kakashi thought as he watched the five leave.

"This isn't just some test were you can tier him out and grab a bell when he's not expecting it" she said harshly "he expects us to work as a team". "Okay so what's the plan?" sakura asked.

Suki went over the plan twice since Naruto didn't get it the first time she said it. "Okay Lets Go" Sasuke said as they all broke up and went to their positions.

(A/N: Im not good at writing fight scenes so don't hurt me if it sucks)

Naruto Darted out and started throwing an array of Kunai's and Shuriken's towards Kakashi who wasn't expecting it and had to jump back a couple feet in to the trees. 'Perfect' Sasuke thought as he did his wire thing Jutsu. Kakashi backed right into it and Sasuke did the fire thing just as Kakashi hit the wires. 'Damn it' Kakashi thought as he got out of the fires way right at the exact moment sakura through another array of Kunai's and Shuriken's at him. Kakashi dogged them by jumping in to the air but wasn't expecting Kilalo to pop up above him and knee him in the stomach. He was dazed for a while. Just long enough for Suki to grab the bells from him. Kakashi hit the ground hard. " hehe Kakashi-sensai looks like we beat you! You shouldn't read that book when your giving a test. It distracts you" Kilalo said as she took the bells from Suki and rang them a couple times. "You…guys…pass….ugh" Kakashi managed to get out between his labored breaths from hitting the ground so hard. Suki took that as an invitation to leave so with that she poofed away. "wow I didn't think that would actually work…" Sakura said to her self. "even though Suki-san looks like a drop out she's actually really smart…its really creepy some times…" Kilalo explained. The four that were left walked away from the almost passed out Kakashi. Sasuke walked away from the group. An Idea, so perfect (in Narutos eyes), popped in to Narutos head. "Wait Sasuke we had a date remember!!" Naruto yelled and ran off to catch Sasuke. Sakuras eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "I knew they would get together soon, there a good couple" Kilalo said thought fully.

Suki was walking (once again) around aimlessly and (once again) didn't see Gaara walking right towards her. She was just about to hit him but she side stepped him. "Hey you're the wench that fingered me" he said as he grabbed her wrist. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off. "You touch me again and I will rip your throat out" Suki snarled and attempted to walk away.


	2. A Day In Paradise

All of a sudden she couldn't move. "Do you know who I am?" Gaara asked dangerously. "You are Gaara of the desert" Suki answered calmly. "Then why don't you fear me?" Gaara almost yelled. "Why should I fear some one who I don't even know?" Suki asked looking directly at Gaara. The sand that was holding Sukis legs retracted and Suki walked away.

"What do you mean they're a good couple!!!" sakura screamed at Kilalo. "Well…to put in terms you'll understand they complete each other" Kilalo answered back. She started to walk after Suki. "Wench" Sakura snarled and walked away to find Ino.

"Now if I were Suki-san were would I go?" Kilalo asked her self out loud. She looked around Kohan for about five hours and found nothing but a pissed off Ino and Sakura and an emo red head that looked like he was just told to fuck off by a ghost. "well ill just go back to Sasukes and see what he and Naruto are up to" she said and walked towards the Uchiha mansion.

Suki was walking towards the Akatsuki hide out witch was so easy to find it was like they had a big sign above it with flashing lights that said 'Akutski hide out here'. 'I wonder if I should have told Kilalo were I was going' she asked her self. Suki looked up and saw the Akatsuki cave entrance. Using her super human seed she sped through the cave to Itachi and Kisame's rooms all the while not making a sound. When she got there she hid her chakra and looked in. 'there sleeping…those bastards I told them I was coming…ah well ill come back in a couple of days but since I came all this way I mine as well have some fun' she thought to her self evilly.

Kilalo looked at the clock on the wall and couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to Sasukes room and swung the door open and just as quickly as she had opened the door she screamed and covered her eyes. "For fucks sakes put some damn cloths on be for my eyes start to bleed and im scared for life!" Kilalo yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke was standing in the middle of the room butt naked and was putting some boxers on just as Kilalo ran in. "its called knocking" Sasuke sneered. And put a large shirt on. "Now what the hell do you what?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SUKI-SAN!" Kilalo screamed right in to Sasukes ear. "I have no idea." He answered as he started down the stairs. "Oh ya how did your date go with Naruto?" Kilalo asked. Sasuke looked as if he was choking on air and he almost fell down the stairs. "Wha…what date?" he managed to ask after his little attack. "Oh well I guess Naruto was just trying to make Ino and Sakura jealous." Kilalo said happily and grabbed a bottle of water. "Are you sure you haven't seen Suki-san?" "Ya positive" he answered. "Ah well shell be back soon I hope" Kilalo said staring into nothing-ness. "Oh hey we have training today don't we in about an hour" Sasuke said looking at his calendar.

"OH SHIT KAKASHI-SENSAI IS GOING TO PISSED WHEN SUKI-SAN DOSENT SHOW!" Kilalo yelled unhappily to the air witch if it had ears it would be deaf. "Well that's Suki's problem now isn't it, lets go" Sasuke started to walk out the door but stopped when he heard Kilalo start crying. "N-no /sniff/ w-we just CANT /sniff/ leave /sniff/ with out /sniff/ SUKISAN!" Kilalo screamed and through her self to the ground.

"Ugh" Sasuke hit his forehead and started to drag Kilalo out of the house. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!" Kilalo was yelling and pounding her fists against the gravel road. "Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "NOT UNTILL WE FIND SUKI-SAN!" Kilalo yelled and dug her nails into the ground. "Were not going looking for her and that's final" Sasuke yelled and continued dragging the crying girl behind him.

Now if you were a pedestrian you would have found this a very strange sight to behold. The great Uchiha dragging a screaming and crying girl behind him to the training grounds. You defiantly don't see that every day.

"Hey Sasuke, Kilalo" Kakashi said in his usual happy tone "and where's your sister Sasuke" he added. "I have no idea, but if she doesn't show up soon I will kill her little pet" he said coolly and let go of Kilalo. "You're going to kill Crispy?! Crispy's not even her bunny!" Kilalo yelled, apparently for getting Suki wasn't there. "….Suki has a bunny?" sakura and Sasuke said at the same time.

"No, no, no it's not hers! Its Itachi's she stole it because she wanted to black mail him, but eventually fell in love with it and never gave it back, or black mailed him for that matter" Kilalo said with a slight hint of anger evident In her voice. "Now where's SUKI-SAN!" she screamed again. 'Nope she didn't forget' Sasuke thought hopelessly.

Suki was walking back to kohan. A smile planted firmly on her face, even though because of her hood no one could see it. She was about, fifteen minutes away from the main gates when she heard screaming coming from the direction that she just came from. "Wow didn't expect them to scream, that loud" she said quietly to herself. She walked a little more until he was out side of the main gates. She walked right in, the guards letting her in when they saw the kohan symbol etched on her cloaks arm. "Now to the training grounds…" she said out loud.

Suki walked until she heard screaming emitting from training ground nine. 'Well im guessing that's were Kilalo is' she thought as she walked towards the noise. But to her dismay it wasn't Kilalo who screamed it was Ino when she saw Naruto and attempted to attack him. Kilalo was sulking in a corner (notice I said 'WAS'). She had just spotted Suki.

"SUKI-SAN!" Kilalos scream rang threw kohan. "Damn" was all she said when she was tackled to the ground. "Were the hell were you?! Do you know how hard it is to get her to listen?!" Sasuke asked angrily. Suki pushed the sobbing Kilalo off her and glared at her. "I was taking care of some business and no I have no idea how hard it is to get her to listen since she does everything I ask her to" Suki answered. "I DO NOT!" Kilalo yelled at Suki. "Kilalo, shut up" Suki demanded. "Sorry" Kilalo bowed her head. Suki smirked and started practicing her jutsu. Kilalo was quite the rest of the practice.

Suki was walking away from the group when Kilalo came up with this "brilliant" idea. "Ohh I have an idea" Kilalo said and snapped her fingers. "What?" sakura asked in a questioning tone? "Get team 8, guys team, and team 10, bring them to sasu-chan's house ohh and bring Tamari's team, when were all together ill explain, come Suki-san were going shopping" Kilalo said and grabbed Suki's arm and dragged her off to the shopping centers. "Wait I didn't say anything about you using my house for a party" Sasuke yelled, but it was too late because Naruto was the only one left standing there. "Well better get to your house so we don't make Kilalo angry" Naruto said and started to walk off. "Hey dobe my house is this way, and im more worried about Suki getting angry" Sasuke said and started to walk to his house.

"what the are you doing Kilalo" Suki asked ripping her arm out of Kilalos grip. "Well we need to get to know everyone so tonight we are going to play seven minutes in heaven and spin the bottle with everyone" she answered back happily. Kilalo dragged suki into the nearest store and walked up to the counter. "how may I help you?" the clerk asked. We need an ice cream pail, a stack of paper and a 24 pack of beer please. In bottles if you will" she said, well more like commanded. "are you 18" the clerk asked suspiciously.

"I am, she's my baby sister and I said she could ask for it for me" Suki answered before Kilalo could say anything. "Okay thank you" the clerk answered, then ran and grabbed the items Kilalo had asked for. Suki paid and walked out. Once they were out of ear the clerks ear shot Kilalo started to ask some questions. "Suki-san why did you lie?" because if I didn't I would have to put up with you wining the rest of the night because you had to use a pop bottle" was Suki's simple answer. "Oh….okay then". "And im not playing any game's tonight" Suki said angrily. "Oh but Gaara will be there Suki-san" Kilalo said in a sing-song voice.


	3. AU Note

Okay dudes here's the deal Im adding on to chapter three so its at least a little longer so I don't have like five really short chapters and to every one who wrights stories:

HOW DO YOU MAKE THEM SO LONG?!

And sorry for the really long time I took to update

_**SasukeXNaruto-Lover-**_


	4. Let the Games Begin

Suki just looked at her and shook her head. 'aww that's the most Suki-san has ever talked and she said all of it to me YAY!' were Kilalos thoughts and her inner self was jumping up and down in joy. When they finally got to Sasukes house, after Kilalo made them go on a couple little detours, everyone was there.

"So Kilalo what do you have in mind?" sakura asked when she eyed the beer and ice cream pail in Suki's hands. Kilalo smiled and motioned everyone in a circle. "Here" she said as she handed out paper and pens to everyone. "Put your names on the paper, fold it, and then put it in the bucket. And Suki-san?" Kilalo instructed then turned to Suki and smiled sweetly. She raised her eyebrow. "Can you finish this bottle a bottle of beer while I get the food ready?" she asked sweetly. Suki sighed knowing that she would have to do it anyways unless she wanted a whining Kilalo around her for the rest of the night so she grabbed a bottle and started drinking.

"Chug, chug, chug!" Was all Kilalo heard when she came out of the kitchen. 'What the hell?' was the thought that went threw her head. When she came out there was about eight empty bottles of beer around a girl. At first she though it was someone from the other team but then she saw that everyone was present but Suki so it could only be her. Suki.

"S…Suki-San" Kilalo asked. Sasuke looked at her. "Don't try, Kiba got in to her head". "But Suki and alcohol is not a good mix" she said with slight irritation in her voice. "What you takin bout kisalo?" Suki asked bending her head back to look at her. "Yep she's drunk" Kilalo said shaking her head "come on we best get you to your room". "But kisaloooo fine jst im theres wrong wit meh peeerfectly fine" she said. "You are not fine you're drunk!" sakura yelled. "So I don't see this hurting you" Suki said amazingly without any slurring.

"Humph" sakura looked away. Kilalo was about to take Suki up stairs when she spotted Gaara in the crowd. "Hey Gaara!" She called. He was listening to Shika go on about something. "GAARA!" she yelled louder. "hn?" he looked at her. "come here a minute" she yelled over the rising chatter. "hey kisalo why are you talkin him her? Suki asked in a drunken manner. "no reason" she said just as Gaara got there. "hey I need to get the games started so could you take her upstairs and make sure she falls asleep?" she asked almost pleading.

Gaara looked at her like she was crazy then looked at Suki. "fine" he said as Kilalos smile came back to life. "her room is on the left I think and thanks!" she said as she practically threw Suki at him and raced down the stairs. He let out a long sigh and put his gourd in the corner so no one saw it. He picked her up and started the long trip up stairs. 'this is going to be a long night…well there all long nights seeing as I can't sleep anyways' Gaara thought as he opened the door and put Suki in the bed. "What the hell?" he saw a coffin on the far side of the room.

"okay since it was your idea to play this you go first Kilalo" Sakura said secretly hopping she would get Lee. "okay" she spun the bottle and to Sakuras dismay it landed on Neji. She looked up at him. She walked hesitantly over to him not sure what to do. She kneeled down in front of him and leaned forward. Neji met her in the middle. He grabbed her back and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She flicked her tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth for her. Kilalo let her tongue roam his mouth earning a light moan from him. She smiled into the kiss and broke it off.

Every one was gapping at her and Neji. 'Wow...' Neji thought. He had kissed many girls in his time but no one ever made him moan. So the game continued with a huge make out session from Ino and Sakura. Now it was Narutos turn. He took a deep breath and spun the bottle. It spun a few times until it came to rest on Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at the bottle.

Narutos POV

'oh god' I thought as I looked at Sasuke. I could feel my cheeks start to burn up. Time seemed to go in slow motion as I walked over to him. 'he's so sexy…NO bad Naruto bad' _'you like him don't you?' _it was more of a statement. 'Shut up Kyuubi' he said. '_Who the hell are you calling Kyuubi?_' the voice asked. '**I haven't said anything kit' **Kyuubi whispered.My cheeks flamed up again as I sat in front of Sasuke. 'Oh go, oh god' '_shut up!' _I heard the voice say.

End POV

But his internal ranting was cut short as his lips connected with Sasukes soft ones. Naruto thought Sasuke tasted like something…something good, but, he couldn't place it. You could hear 'awwing' in the back ground. Naruto quickly pulled out of the kiss to see Sasukes eyes closed. He quickly walked back to his seat and tried to calm the blush that was rapidly forming again.


End file.
